


Canvases for Confessions

by Sehun_x_Baek



Series: SeBaek Drabble Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun loved to take unusual photographs, and tried his best to fill his instagram with abstract pictures, including unrecognizable objects and selfies that only showed a small portion of his face.That's what made Baekhyun's life so challenging.





	Canvases for Confessions

Sehun loved to take unusual photographs, and tried his best to fill his instagram with abstract pictures, including unrecognizable objects and selfies that only showed a small portion of his face.

That's what made Baekhyun's life so challenging.

Instagram was Baekhyun's secret outlet, his way of giving Sehun compliments of a more flattering nature than he felt comfortable giving in real life. He had a private account that none of their friends knew about, and pretended to be a girl on that said account to "fangirl" over the posts Sehun shared.

Which brings us back to the problem. Sehun's photos were really difficult to fangirl over. All Baekhyun wanted to do was vent his feelings for his close friend, but Sehun couldn't just take a normal selfie like everybody else.

No, he had to post pictures of neon signs, weird color blobs, and last night's post: railway tracks. Baekhyun had to rack his brain daily for a relevant comment to leave that simultaneously was flirtatious.

He kept hoping Sehun might post a photo of them together one day, but his photos only continued getting more and more strange. Even Sehun's partial appearances were becoming more scarce. 

The truth was, Sehun had noticed the secret admirer following his account who always left affectionate comments. He didn't know who it was, but he found it amusing to post pictures that would be difficult to compliment. It had actually become a game for him and their other friends, seeing what the admirer would comment next.

"Did you see Sehun's IG?" Jongin laughed as Baekhyun sat down with his group of friends during lunch.

Baekhyun let out a laugh as well, trying his best to act like his normal self, fully aware of how amusing everyone found his comments. He put his hand on his chest as he quoted himself in an overly dramatic voice, his face covered with a silly smirk, "I wish these tracks would lead me to your heart."

Everyone laughed at Baekhyun's portrayal of the cheesy line, watching as he reached out his hand towards Sehun with a longing expression.

"I want to know what this girl looks like." Jongin continued laughing.

Baekhyun slowly lowered his hand as he continued staring at Sehun, who was sitting at the other end of the table. He was busy chewing on some food, still smiling a little in amusement. Baekhyun could easily pick out a million things to compliment about Sehun at that moment, even just sitting there. As long as it was Sehun, Baekhyun never ran out of things to admire. Which was why Baekhyun needed to vent, he didn't care if everyone laughed at his cheesy comments. He needed to express his feelings for Sehun somehow. Even if Sehun never replied to any of his words, he was adamant about leaving one on every post.

"What are you going to post tonight?" Chanyeol asked, chewing on his food as he spoke.

Sehun shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't thought of it yet."

"Make it gross." Jongdae smirked, "Like a bug."

Baekhyun let out a quiet sigh, reluctantly coming to realize he'd probably never get another normal photo, much less a picture of the two of them together. 

\---------------------

Baekhyun flopped down on his bed, letting his phone fall down onto the sheets next to him. After relaxing for a while, he heard his phone ding. He reached out for it and stared at his screen.

 

_oosehun just shared a post_

 

Baekhyun quickly swiped the message, bringing him to Sehun's IG, then stared down at his phone in silence. 

Just a black square. Nothing else, just black. No description, no hashtags.

Baekhyun let out a sigh, staring at the "picture" for a long moment. He knew Sehun probably had a smug, bratty smirk on his face right now, just waiting for a comment.

He had known Sehun since they were small, and had become extremely familiar with all his mannerisms. He had never actually seen Sehun's face after sharing one of his posts, but he just knew that's what he looked like right now. Eleven years of knowing each other will do that, especially when six of those years were spent obsessing over the other person.

Baekhyun had started crushing on Sehun at the age of thirteen. Luckily, they had always gone to the same school together, and Baekhyun never had to worry about separating. They had only grown closer and closer over the years.

But now they were in their last year of high school, Baekhyun was starting to get concerned. He knew when they graduated it would be the beginning of a big change in their life, and he was worried they might start drifting apart.

His mind wandered to these thoughts as he stared at the black picture. For some reason, the blank canvas really inspired him. It was finally time. At last, he moved his hands to start typing in the small box.

 

_Sehun, I have known you for many years, but now that we are graduating soon, I'm afraid we might part ways. I'm sure you've noticed my feelings for you, but I've never actually said the exact words. I love you. Not just a crush, I really love you. I realize you will probably never return my feelings, but I wanted to tell you. I hope you find someone you love too._

 

Baekhyun read over his comment a dozen times before finally hovering his finger over the post button. He hesitated for a long moment, until he tightly shut his eyes and pressed down his finger. When he opened them again, he saw his comment posted on Sehun's picture.

He flopped over and buried his head in the sheets, letting out a yell of embarrassment. Even if Sehun didn't know who it was, it was still embarrassing.

Baekhyun was anticipating ignoring the succession of text messages he always received after making his post. His friends always chatted with each other about the new comment, and this one certainly qualified for quite the discussion. 

However, there was no notifications on his phone. He even went to their group chat to check. Sehun hadn't shared a picture of the comment yet.

Baekhyun gripped tightly on his phone, wondering if Sehun might actually be writing him a response at that moment.

Soon, the text messages starting happening anyway, even without Sehun letting everyone know. They had seen it on their own.

Baekhyun read their comments nervously. Most of them were surprised, and were hoping the girl might finally show her face. They teased Sehun, laughing at how popular he was, but Sehun still didn't respond.

It was true, Baekhyun wasn't the first person to confess to him. Many girls before him had spilled their feelings, sometimes even in front of their whole group of friends. However, Sehun always politely rejected them, much to Baekhyun's relief.

But now it was his turn, and the reality of that started to slowly sink in. Even if Sehun did respond, he wasn't sure he wanted to read it.

\-----------------------

Baekhyun's friends were still laughing about the confession even after school as they walked home. However, Baekhyun noticed Sehun was being oddly quiet about the whole ordeal. He usually at least smiled, but his expression was almost somber.

After everyone else had eventually reached their home and left their group, Sehun and Baekhyun were left alone. They lived close to each other, and always walked this stretch of the road together.

"...Do you want to come over to my house?" Sehun asked quietly, his voice seeming slightly nervous.

"Sure!" Baekhyun smiled.

After stepping inside Sehun's room, they both went over to the bed to sit down. Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a long moment, and Baekhyun started to get nervous.

"Is something wrong Sehun?"

"I want to go to the same college together." Sehun suddenly blurted out.

Baekhyun paused, wondering if his comment about graduating had made Sehun think about this.

"Me too." Baekhyun smiled.

Sehun let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Let's make plans together ok?"

Baekhyun nodded, "Ok."

Sehun's body relaxed as he watched Baekhyun suddenly stand.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Sehun nodded as Baekhyun walked away. With that concern out of Sehun's mind, he reached for his phone, going to his IG. He stared at the confession, feeling like he really should respond. He had been waiting until the attention from his friends had died down, not wanting them to see his response.

 

_I have found someone I love. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I hope you find someone who will love you back._

 

After sending the message, Sehun noticed a ding sound coming from Baekhyun's phone sitting on the bed next to him. He looked down at the screen, and noticed his response in Baekhyun's notifications. 

It took a long moment for it to sink in, but Sehun slowly went through a train of thoughts that finally lead him to the truth. Baekhyun was his secret admirer.

Just when Sehun realized, Baekhyun returned from the bathroom, sitting back down next to him. Sehun stared at him silently, his mouth slightly parted in surprise.

"Is something on my face?" Baekhyun asked, noticing Sehun was gawking again.

"...No...Hey...Do you want to take a picture? I want to post one of us."

Baekhyun's face instantly lit up, and he scooted closer to Sehun, "Ok!"

Baekhyun was entirely unprepared for Sehun to suddenly pull him towards himself, pressing their lips together in a kiss as he took the picture.

Sehun smiled at Baekhyun's blushing cheeks as he pulled away. Baekhyun was frozen in shock, with no idea what to say.

Sehun turned his attention to his phone, writing a comment for the picture, ignoring Baekhyun's startled condition.

He showed it to Baekhyun with his smug smirk, and Baekhyun watched as he pressed the post button.

All that was written was a mention to Baekhyun's private account, and the words "This is him." When Sehun posted it, Baekhyun's phone lit up with another notification. 

Baekhyun tried to quickly cover his phone with his hand, but Sehun snatched it from him before he could reach it. Baekhyun cringed when Sehun showed him the screen.

"You have some messages."

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANKS TO: @sebaektextau for making a social media au on twitter for me about this story!!! It's so fun to see it come to life with pictures and the texts, you should definitely check it out!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/sebaektextau/status/979888610882310144


End file.
